When Life Gives You Lemons
by Kittyn4life
Summary: Slytherin!" 'But how can this be' Ginny is sorted into the wrong house. Or is she? And what's up with Draco? One minute he's a total jerk and the next he's totally sweet? And WHY is Ginny falling for him? Find out in this story! Rated M for adult content
1. Chapter 1: The Wrong House?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this chapter!

* * *

Chapter 1: The Wrong House?

"SLYTHERIN!"

_What?! How can this be?! Weasleys are traditional Gryffindors! What will mum think?!_

Ginny climbed off the stool and walked slowly over to the Slytherin table. The hall was dead silent. Her brothers, as well as everyone else in the great hall, were staring after her open mouthed; no doubt mirroring her own reaction to the news. She was sure she'd get a howler from her mom for this. Dumbledore was the first to regain his senses. He cleared his throat politely and McGonagall, startled, resumed calling the names of the first year students. Ginny's cheeks burned in embarrassment.

"It looks like the Weasley family has some potential yet. About time one of them decided to move up in the world" Draco hissed across the table to Goyle. Ginny just buried her face in her arms and prayed desperately that Dumbledore would put her in Gryffindor if she begged and pleaded enough.

McGonagall, all the first years sorted, resumed her seat next to Dumbledore and waited politely as he made his usual start of term announcements. As soon as the food appeared on the tables, the entire great hall was filled with the sounds of conversation and eating. Ginny felt too depressed to eat. She looked toward the headmaster's table and watched as McGonagall whispered something anxiously to Dumbledore. Dumbledore, however, simply watched Ginny with a calculating expression, all the while stroking his beard.

_Oh I do hope he can put me in Gryffindor. Everything everyone told me about Slytherin girls makes me less than excited to spend a night in their dorms._

Just then, Ginny's stomach let out a loud growl. She decided to eat something as the food would probably take her mind off the problem at hand; for a little while at least. Looking at the table, she saw that everything was as magnificent as she'd heard. Her eyes landed on a platter of fried chicken and she immediately reached for the last drumstick there. Her hand brushed Malfoy's as he too reached for the drumstick.

"Watch it Weasley. I don't want your filth on my food."

"Well my filth is the same as yours Malfoy. I thought that would have been made obvious considering the fact I'm in your house." Ginny responded hotly.

"Just because that ratty old hat stuck you here, doesn't mean I have to put up with you." Draco said tersely.

"Then don't. I'm sure anyone at this table would love to sit with you"

"You're right. They would. Do you know why? It's because I'm a pureblood wizard. And You? I doubt you'll last till the end of the first semester in Slytherin. You'll be packing your bags for home and crying for your mommy within a week." Draco spat.

"We'll see about that." And with that Ginny took some turkey and gravy from a different platter and ate in silence, ignoring Draco's glare and arrogance. She was no longer planning to beg and plead for Dumbledore to put her in Gryffindor instead. Now she had something to prove and she was bound and determined to prove it.

* * *

A/N – Well that's chapter 1. What did you think? I know they hate each other at the moment but it'll change soon enough. Review! Please!


	2. Chapter 2: Green, Green, and more Green

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this chapter except Tansy Malice.

* * *

Chapter 2: The First Night in the Wrong House

After dinner, and with a rather satisfied smile, Ginny followed the Slytherin prefect down the corridors to the dungeon where the Slytherin dormitory was located. She tried not to think too much about spiders or rats, and when she did, she assured herself with the thought that the Hogwarts house elves would keep them out. She watched the paintings on the wall with awe, seeing each wizard and recognizing them from stories her dad told her when she was younger. When they came to the painting that hid their door, the prefect, Tansy Malice, stood in front of it and said loud and clear "Wheezlebub".

_Wheezlebub? I would have thought that, as Slytherins, they would have come up with a more…evil password. Oh well._

Ginny shrugged and followed the other Slytherins into the common room. Looking around she saw that everything was green.

_Not my favorite color but I'll just have to make do._

There was already a cozy fire burning in the fireplace and books in the bookshelves. The bulletin board was bare, as no one had been here long enough to lose anything yet. Tansy called all the first years to attention in the middle of the room.

"Welcome to the Slytherin common room. The girl's dormitories are down the stairs and to your right, boys dormitories are the same on your left. Curfew is at 11 and you must all be in your rooms with the lights out by midnight. Classes start promptly at 9 after breakfast which begins at 8. You are not expected to attend breakfast but you must be on time. Any questions?"

No one spoke up so Tansy dismissed them and made her way to the prefect's room directly at the bottom of the stairs.

"So what do you think of our common room, Weasley?"

Ginny looked toward the sound only to find Draco Malfoy lounging on a very black, very large leather couch.

"It's alright I guess. I mean it is in _green_. Not the best of colors but it'll do."

"Well I would have thought you'd be leaving straight away to talk to Dumbledore and have him put you in Gryffindor like the rest of your…family."

"No. I was sorted into Slytherin and I plan to stay in Slytherin. At least I can make you miserable until you leave."

"You don't know what misery is." Draco mumbled under his breath as he looked toward the fire.

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

"Nothing it doesn't matter" Draco looked at her again and sneered. "Besides, I doubt I'll be the miserable one." Draco yawned and stood up, stretching a little. "Anyways it's late and I'm going to sleep. Good luck sleeping with the spiders. Professor Snape tells the house elves to leave them. He says it adds to the feel of a Dungeon down here." And with that he walked down the stairs and out of sight.

Ginny sat on the couch, not letting it get to her. The seat was warm and she ran her hand over it meditatively. At once she snatched her hand away and looked at the couch where she'd touched it.

_What was I thinking! Yes it was warm but it was Draco's warmth. Eww!_

Ginny looked at the clock. It was 10:00. She could stay up and read one of the books on the shelf, or she could follow Draco's lead and catch some shut-eye. Naturally, she chose the book. Perusing the book shelf she managed to find a romance novel.

_First a common password, and now a romance novel? Maybe Slytherins aren't as bad as everyone says they are. Guess only time will tell._

Ginny sat on the couch again and began reading. A time later, she stood up and stretched. _That was really good so far. I can't wait to read more tomorrow, but for now I should get to bed._ She looked at the clock and gasped. 11:30! She was going to get herself in trouble on the first night here! Quickly she walked down the stairs and nearly ran to her room. The other Slytherin girls were asleep, as was her roommate, and she didn't want to disturb them so she was as quiet as possible. Looking at her bed she sighed. Green. She quickly changed into her pajamas and climbed under the covers.

_Tomorrow_

She yawned.

_I'm going to add some color to the room. Maybe some pink pillows and some purple cov…_

And before she could finish the thought, Ginny was sound asleep.

* * *

A/N – I know it wasn't long…again…but what did you think? As you can see there's already something starting to form between the two. I don't know why I'm making Draco out to be good guy with a hard shell…just sort of fits with the story at the moment. Anyways, review! You know you want to ^_^


	3. Chapter 3: How Embarrassing…

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 3: How Embarrassing…

Early the next morning, just as the first rays of sunshine would have been peeking in on the other students, Ginny opened her eyes, shivering with cold.

_I guess dungeons really are dark and cold. I don't even get to see the sun down here…_

She flung back her covers and sat up, careful of the top bunk. She stretched out and flopped back on the bed. Today would be her first day of classes. She glanced at her watch on her nightstand. It read 8:30.

_8:30! I'm going to miss breakfast!!_

Ginny sprang up from bed, forgetting the top bunk and banging her head painfully on the edge of it. She stepped onto the ice cold pavement without thinking and yelped before sitting back on the bed and pulling on her fuzzy slippers. She rushed into the bathroom and brushed her teeth and hair in a rush, not bothering with her usual 100 brush strokes. When she finished washing her face she rushed back into her dorm room and pulled her robes off the chair by her bed, pausing only long enough to think a very profound _Ick!_ At the color green that once again made an appearance. She dressed hurriedly and raced up the stairs to the common room only to realize she'd forgotten her shoes. She cursed loudly and ran back to her room and pulled them on, grabbing her bag from the bed post where she'd forgotten it. Once again she raced up the steps to the common room. She was almost through the portrait hole when she heard Malfoy behind her, laughing rudely. She turned to see what he found so funny and saw he was looking at her. She stopped, looked down at herself, and in horror, realized she had her shirt inside out and her shoes on the wrong feet. She left, her face burning in embarrassment, and ran to the nearest bathroom to fix the problem.

Before she left the bathroom she checked everything she could think of to make sure she was in order. Then she calmly walked to the great hall. That's when she remembered her watch on the nightstand. She sighed and gave herself a mental kick for forgetting it. She'd have to rely on the schools clocks now. She quickly looked around for a clock and checked the time. 8:50.

_Not good. I have Transfiguration with McGonagall first period. That's all the way on the other side of school._

Ginny ran to the nearest table and grabbed a piece of buttered toast and ran in the direction of her class.

She scooted through the door just in time and slid into the only empty seat left. All the other first years were busy scribbling notes down into their books and Ginny looked to the blackboard at the front of the room to see what they were doing. She quickly pulled out her book and turned to the directed page and got to work. She thought it odd that professor McGonagall wasn't in class, but didn't notice the odd cat on her desk. 10 minutes into class McGonagall jumped from the desk and turned back into her normal form. Ginny jumped nearly a foot from her chair.

_Great! After the morning I've had so far, my first class is taught by a Cat lady…_

"Something wrong Ginny?" McGonagall asked.

"No professor, just doing the assignment on the board."

"Well you were staring at me like I'd grown a second head. Surely you're familiar with transfiguration when your brothers George and Fred like to transfigure things for their amusement."

"Oh… well yes, but not with people transforming themselves into animals ma'am."

"I see. Well you will most certainly be familiar with it by the time you leave this class at the end of term."

Ginny only nodded and turned her eyes back to her book, blushing furiously. It seems her first day was going to be one filled with embarrassment and self inflicted suffering.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After her last class before lunch, Ginny headed to the library. She wanted to see what other kinds of books they might have available. She was thinking about the way she'd messed up the potion in Snape's class and then fallen off her broom in Madame Hooch's class. Her day was not going the way she'd planned. Then, as if he showed up to personally make matters worse for her, she bumped into Malfoy and fell on her bum. He just looked down at her, sneering.

"Watch where you're going, Weasley. No one wants your filth on their new robes."

Ginny chose to keep her mouth shut just this once as she picked herself and her books up off the floor and started toward the library again. Malfoy had other plans. He stepped in her way to stop her.

"What's the matter, Weasley? Cat got your tongue or have you turned mute."

Again, Ginny kept her mouth closed and turned to walk around him, and again he stepped in her path.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you, Mudblood."

That was it. Ginny looked into his eyes with a glare that would have ignited flames had it been able to.

"I am NOT a Mudblood. My family's ancestry is just as pure as yours Malfoy. Now get out of my way."

She shoved him aside and walked on to the library, trying hard to ignore him.

"You might as well be one, the way your father obsesses over Muggles."

Ginny closed her eyes and continued walking, trying hard not to cry. She knew her father liked Muggle things, but she liked that about him. It made him who he was and he had fun trying to figure out what each thing could be used for.

When she reached the library, she walked straight to the romance section and looked for a few good books she could take with her to read at night after she'd finished her homework. She found about 5 books and took them to the desk to check out. After they were stamped with return dates, she made her way to the great hall and walked to her table, sitting on the end, as far from Malfoy as possible.

_I think I really hurt her with what I said…Good. She doesn't belong in Slytherin anyways. And why should she be happy when I'm not._ Malfoy thought to himself, seeing where Ginny sat. But something inside him sunk a little at the obvious hurt he'd caused her. He shook it off and turned instead to pick on another Slytherin first year while he ate.

Ginny could hear Malfoy making fun of some other new year and she ignored it, eating ravenously, having missed breakfast.

After more embarrassing falls and screw ups, Ginny made her way tiredly to the Slytherin dorms. She was so bummed out she didn't even notice the color green around her or remember her plans to redecorate her bed. "Wheezlebub" she said to the portrait, not even bothering to look the dark man in the face as she said it. The picture swung aside and she climbed through the portrait hole. She didn't stop in the common room, instead choosing to spend the afternoon in her room doing homework. Malfoy noticed her walking past and almost called out another insult but the look on her face stopped her.

_There's no way I upset her THIS much…there must be something else going on with her today. Probably PMS or some other girl thing._

He shrugged it off and turned back to Crabbe and Goyle. Ginny climbed onto her bed and pulled out her potions book and started working on the homework Professor Snape had assigned. When she finished his assignment, she started finishing her homework for Professor McGonagall. Flight class was quickly becoming her favorite. It was the only one that she didn't have homework for. She checked the clock when she finished her other assignments and sighed. 9:30.

_Maybe I'll just turn in early tonight. I'm not really in the mood for any more reading. Today was just terrible and a good night's sleep should help me forget it._

Meanwhile…

_I wonder what she's doing right now…What had her so bothered today? It can't have been what I said to her in the hall. Wait. Why do I care? She's a filthy Weasley. Dad would go nuts, if he isn't already…_

Malfoy was lying in his bed staring at the ceiling. He couldn't help feeling sorry for what he'd said to Ginny about her father.

_It's not like she can control what her father does for a living anymore than I can control the fact that my father works for Lord Voldemort. I'll make it up to her somehow…she is, after all, in Slytherin house…The hat is never wrong._

And with that, he fell asleep. Ginny appeared in a lot of his dreams that night and for the first time since he was a little boy, he smiled in his sleep.

* * *

A/N: So? What do you think?! I know it took me FOREVER to get this one up but I got busy. College is not easy xD

So anyways please review! I'll try to get the next chapter up asap.


End file.
